Twisted Fate
by Hitokiri Yukihime
Summary: Ep. 35 Rin's pov. Oneshot


**Twisted Fate **

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't owe this manga/anime or it's characters, so please don't sue.

A/n: This is ep. 35 Rin's POV. I don't know if I can call it RinXSessh, but... Call it whatever you want. But it don't feels like this fic is as good as the last one. I don't know. Just read and enjoy. And I would be very happy if I get reviews (Hint, hint). And **Ashley, **thank you so very much for the long review at my last fic. You would never offend me.

-----------------------------

Rin can't remember what she was doing deep into the forest that day. She had been there many times before. The villagers didn't go there often. Maybe that's the reason she was there; to get away from it all.

It's strange. She always felt so alone, and still, the only thing she seeked was even more lonliness. It's hard to do something else when it's everything you know. It rips you of all joy, and you can't see it yourself. You eat, you sleep, you live. It penetrate every corner of your mind until it swollows you whole. It fills your vision. You can think you're happy, because you don't see anything else. Or, more correctly, _if_ you don't see anything else.

That may be the reason why Rin wanted to get away. So she couldn't see happy and cheerful faces. It seemed like they had enough happiness to shear it. But not once did they offer a smile in Rin's direction. Of course. Why should they waste it on a orphan girl like herself?

In the forest she could sit and be quite happy about life. She was alive, wasn't she? In your deep misery it's difficult to see that life might be somthing more.

It was when Rin satt like this that she sensed something unfamiliar. It was someone there. She was sure of it. She didn't have spiritual power or anything like that. It was more like the feeling of being watched.

The sun was setting, and if Rin wanted to be back to the village before dark she had to go now. But something kept her behind. Carefully, she sneaked toward the present. Trought the bushes and foliage she could see someone laying under a tree. It was a man with beautiful, long silverhair. He was resting on somthing that looked like a little, soft cloud. He was badly hurt. His red blood was staining his fine, white clothing and the fluffy cloud. His armor was broken and the clothes ripped .

Rin felt it ache in her heart. Mental wounds can hurt as much as physical wounds. She knew pain in and out every since the day she watched bandits slay her family. The loss of someone you love may be too great to bear alone. But what do you do if you don't have someone to shear it with? You lock it up in you heart until it tears you apart. You can hide it from even yourself under layers of lonliness and sorrow. You can go on and think you have got over it, but in the end it will catch up with you.

Rin knew the true essence of pain, even if she hid it deep inside. That's why she sympathized with this silverhaired creature and wanted to help him. Everyone deserve help when they are hurt.

It somehow looked like he knew she was there, so Rin decided to show herself. She carefully peeped out from behind a tree.

His head snapped up, red eyes and sharp fangs were hissing and growling at her. Rin unwillingly backed up. He was a demon. She had heard lots and lots of stories about demons and what horrible deeds they commited. But he hadn't looked very dangerous while he was resting against the fluffy cloud of his. And Rin was stubborn. She had decided to help him and was not going to retreat now. She gathered her courage and walked up to him.

¤

It seemed like the demon couldn't move from his injury. His eyes had turned from red to a beautiful amber, and Rin had noticed a crescent moon on his forehead. The wounds had stop bleeding, so it looked like he would be okay. She did bring him food and water, but he never touched it. He said that he didn't need humanfood. But Rin kept bringing it to him. Maybe she was just stubborn. It was like she wanted him to accept her. She didn't know why. Parhaps because she could see herself in him. He was hurt and alone, and the lonliness in his eyes surpassed even her own. She could tell. He had been alone a very long time. He declined because people didn't usually show him kindness. Even if he said he didn't want her offerings, it made her happy. She thought more about him than herself.

One night was Rin out catching fish to the demon. She knew it was the villagers' fish, but what they gave her wasn't enough to herself and him. She had stolen fish many times before and had never been caught.

But this particular night was different. Rin was caught in action and they beated her. She didn't cry or scream. Not once. She had cried all her tears when her family died, and didn't have any left. They didn't bring her anything either. The death of her loved ones had also taken away her voice. She had never speaked since.

¤

Rin went back to the demon next morning. She wondered about what his name was. He was laying on his fluff. It looked like he was asleep, but when Rin got closer he opened his eyes. He declined her gift even before she could make a sign of giving it to him. He knew the routine.

Rin was driven to despair. Had all her effort really been in vain? She had been so sure that if she just was stubborn he would eventually... maybe not show her kindness, but at last do _something_.

She ran up and held the food toward him. He declined again. He wasn't even looking at her.

Had she offered so much for notthing? Rin felt herself sigh in defeat. At last she had tried. There wasn't more she could do. But it hurted to feel helpless.

Then, like out of thin air, he asked how she had got the wounds on her face. She was stunned. Not ever since the death of her family had someone asked her something like that. He turned his gaze to her. It was concern in his amber eyes.

Rin smiled her first true smile in a very long time, and maybe, the first true smile the demon had ever received. She could feel her heart burst.

¤

Back in the village Rin was dancing down the road. She almost hummed. It was surprising that such a small act could make her so happy. Nothing could ruin her day. Or so she thought...

It's strange to see how close good and evil can be. It's a paperthin line between hate and love. In the same way, it's little that seperate happiness and sorrow. It can seems like it's the sick irony of fate. If you think things at last begins to work out, then fate can drop in and twist it all. It's indeed a twisted world. It's whicked.

It was that day the wolves attacked the village. Rin forgot all har happiness at once. She stood stunned and saw the villagers be masacred right in front of her very eyes. She could see the beasts with sharp claws and long fangs leap grasefully onto her fellow human beings and slit their throat. The screams shattered the air and the blood was raining. The fear was written in their eyes.

It was just like when Rin's family was murdered. She had seen bandits slay them all. She had seen the blood flowing on the floor. _Their_ blood. Rin had learned that the blood means life. But it's no use flowing on the ground. She had learned that their empty eyes will never see again. She could remember things she didn't wanted to remember and thought she had long since forgotten. The screams and blood was too much.

Rin turned and ran in panic. The wolves followed. She could hear their paws on the dirty ground. Now her tears was running down her face. Her breath was rough. She didn't realize she was running toward the place the hurt demon was resting. She did only know she was running to a place she thought about as safe.

It was then the twisted fate decided to play a trick on her. It was a root peeping up from the road. Rin did fall full length. She looked up to see the wolves jump at her. She could feel their teeth in her flesh.

Then... nothing.

¤

It was dark. No. Not dark. It was nothing. Rin couldn't see anything at all. Everything was just empty. She didn't stand on anything, but she wasn't floating either. It was neither cold nor warm. Rin couldn't even remember her own name or why she was there. It was all like a dream. A really deep dream.

Then she felt chains around her neck and wrists. She could see small, green-grey imps dragging her along. Rin tried to resist, but it was no use. This was more like a nightmare. Why was she resisting anyway. She couldn't remember. Her mind was all blank.

They was taking her to a large, pale gate. There was a closed eye on the gate. They waited in front of the it. The place gave off a feeling of eternity. A place where time didn't exist.

The eye began slowly to open. Rin felt her heart speed up. The eye was bloodred. It was piercing her with it's gase. She was taken by fear again and struggeled against the chains. It was stearing mercyless into her soul. Into the depths of her beating heart.

The bloodred eye accepted her and the gate began slowly to open. It felt like it was taking forever. When the gate at last was open, considerate she was scared, Rin couldn't resist to take a look. It was impossible to see what was on the other side. There was something, but she couldn't see it clearly. It was like it tried to lure her in.

Rin was standing there irresolutely. The imps was impasient and jerked in the chains to make her go. But before she could do anything, the imps screamed and they became dust. Rin didn't understand what had happened. The gate began closing in front of her. The red eye gave her a last look, like it was promising to get her next time, before it too closed. The pale gate faded and wanished.

There was again only emptyness around Rin. The chains was hanging loose from her neck and wrists. She was taken by despair. She was alone in nothingness. Where was she going to go? Then she felt someone warm holding around her.

Now she remembered.

¤

Rin opened her eyes to see up into the amber ones of the silverhaired demon. Exept his eyes lit like golden in the moonlight. He was beautiful. It was concern in his face. Almost like he wanted to say that he knew what she had been trought.

He let her down on the ground. There was a toad or something there too. The demon standed up and began walking. The toad-thing said a lot. Rin didn't hear anything of it, but that he called the demon Sesshomaru-sama. So Sesshomaru was his name. She was stearing at his back and his long, beautiful silverhair. She wanted to follow him. Follow him _forever. _

Eventually the demon will learn Rin to talk and laugh, and Rin will soften his cold heart. Maybe fate aren't so twisted after all...

---------------------------------

A/n: Whatcha think? You can even tell me if you think it litterly sucks. If you have advices to me I really want to know.


End file.
